


Navidad acogedora

by Holanster



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanster/pseuds/Holanster
Summary: Vida y Muerte tienen una agradable velada conmovedora hasta que algo rompe su serenidad... aunque no por mucho tiempo :)If you're not into Spanish maybe try an English version - "Cozy Christmas", here on AO3.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)





	1. Él está aquí

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Spanish translator annmichellegrey (on IG)!
> 
> AMOLAD pertenece a The Snipster.

Para cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Muerte acomodaba inquietamente los cojines decorativos del sofá por quinta ocasión. Le echó un rápido vistazo a la sala para asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto: la chimenea encendida, dos tazas de chocolate caliente y platos con _macarons_ y galletas horneados en casa sobre la mesa de centro, luces y guirnaldas navideñas y por supuesto, un gran abeto navideño totalmente decorado con algunos regalos en la base.

Se apresuró a la puerta y para su gran alegría, Vida estaba parado frente a él luciendo cansado, pero feliz. Él llevaba consigo un regalo junto con otra cosa envuelta en papel de seda.

“¡Hola hola!” dijo Vida con una sonrisa para después saludar a Muerte con un beso breve. “Perdón, llegué tarde”

“Está bien, sé que has estado trabajando mucho en estos días. ¡Pasa, por favor!”

El invitado dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de deleite cuando vio todas las decoraciones, haciendo que Muerte se sonrojara de orgullo. Verdaderamente se había superado a si mismo al hacer que la habitación se viera tan acogedora y festiva e incluso poniéndose un suéter navideño para combinar con el ambiente.

“Toma, por favor pon esto debajo del árbol.” Vida le entregó una caja mediana, la cual, a pesar de su tamaño, era algo pesada. “¡Ten mucho cuidado! Es algo frágil. Y esto es un suéter feo que quiero probarme, ¿podrías ponerlo en algún lado por mí? ¡Pero aún no lo veas! Te lo mostraré si se ve bien” agregó, pasándole el paquete.

Los ojos de Muerte brillaron con curiosidad cuando dispuso los objetos en sus lugares, pero ¿quién querría arruinar una sorpresa? Así que esperaría paciente hasta el momento adecuado.

“¿Quieres comer ahora o después? También hay chocolate caliente y dulces por si quieres probar-”

“¡Después! Estoy cansado y te extrañé demasiado.” Vida sujetó a Muerte de la cintura y se tumbó sobre el sofá con él. El dios más alto rio de felicidad, abrazándolo de vuelta mientras los cubría con una manta. ¿Quién se negaría a algunos mimos junto a la chimenea y a permanecer en paz por algunos momentos?

Algunos minutos después sintió como había aumentado el peso de la cabeza de Vida sobre su pecho por lo que miró hacia abajo para ver cómo estaba- ah claro, estaba dormido.

“¿Realmente trabajaste muy duro para hacer que todo luciera bonito antes de Navidad, cierto?” Dijo Muerte en un susurro y besó la cabeza de Vida.

Perezosamente pensó en levantarse y verificar las preparaciones para la cena o lo que sea (¡Siempre hay algo que checar!) pero decidió quedarse. Porque, si hay algo mejor que quedarse dormido con alguien a quien amas, es solo despertar con esa misma persona, ¿no?


	2. Muérdagos

Una o dos horas después (es difícil saberlo cuando no hay reloj en la habitación) Vida finalmente despertó. Parpadeo adormilado, se estiró y sintió que todavía sostenía a Muerte en sus brazos.

“¡Ah, aún estas aquí!” Sonrió alegremente y lo abrazó más cerca otra vez. Muerte sonrió en respuesta:

“Sip. Ya sabes, también te extrañé” 

“¡Mi culpa, mi culpa! Por cierto…” Vida echó un vistazo a la habitación. “… ¿por qué no hay algún muérdago aquí? ¿Debería de poner unos?” Sugirió con una sonrisa intencionada.

“He pensado en colgar algunos,” confesó Muerte, “pero, ya sabes, tu no necesitas de ninguna excusa o permiso para besarme en cualquier momento.” Se sonrojó con esa declaración.

Vida lo miró con satisfacción entrecerrando sus ojos por un momento e inclinándose más cerca. “Pero aun así creo que es una tradición muy linda. Para amantes, por supuesto”, pensó para sí mismo y decidió hacer crecer algunos muérdagos en su propia mansión para – ¡San Valentín, por ejemplo! ¿Por qué no? Nadie podría prohibírselo.

Sus labios se encontraron en una serie de besos rápidos y apresurados, que pronto comenzaron a ser más lentos, profundos y más apasionados. Una de las manos de Vida se coló por debajo del suéter de Muerte para comprobar si vestía algo más debajo y Muerte se estremeció al toque de su piel desnuda.

“No lo hemos hecho en un tiempo, ¿eh?” Vida le levantó el dobladillo a su suéter y entendiendo la indirecta, el dios más alto se lo quitó instantemente, pero cuando sus manos todavía estaban enredadas en los pliegues de su ropa, Vida lo detuvo abruptamente diciéndole “Es suficiente”, posicionando las manos de Muerte en los reposabrazos del sillón, para después comenzar a tocar, acariciar y besar su torso.

Ansiando sentir más, el dios verde se quitó el chaleco y camisa y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, sujetándolo cerca por algunos momentos, luego bajó su cabeza y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con su cabello a Muerte en el pecho y en el vientre. Muerte rio a carcajadas y bajó sus manos para protegerse de las cosquillas, pero Vida lo miró con una expresión demasiado seria y dijo “No-no, ponlas en su lugar” por lo que tuvo que volverse a estirar en el sillón.

Muerte aún soltaba risitas cuando Vida se deshizo del resto de sus ropas, pero se detuvo cuando sintió las caricias y los besos en sus caderas y muslos. Arqueó su cuerpo en el sofá rogando silenciosamente por más, mientras que sus suspiros y suaves sonidos impulsaron a Vida a ir más lejos.

“Esto es injusto…” El dios más alto miró a su pareja con solo un ojo abierto, mirándolo crear los suministros que necesitaban justo sobre sus propias manos. “Siempre necesito buscar por los existentes.”

“La gente suele decir que la vida es generalmente injusta”, replicó sarcásticamente el dios verde. Sin embargo, sus caricias y sus besos silenciaron las quejas de Muerte al instante, con lo cual se dejaron olvidar de todo lo demás.


	3. El suéter

Después de algunos ejercicios extenuantes que ayudan a fortalecer la relación, si sabes a lo que me refiero, los dos descansaban debajo de la manta de nuevo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

“¿Mencionaste algo sobre la cena?” preguntó Vida. “Estoy terriblemente hambriento”.

“¡Si, ya debe de estar lista! ¿Te vas a poner ese suéter que trajiste?”

“Ah no-no, ahora no. Luego, antes de abrir los regalos”, - respondió Vida mirando hacia otro lado. De alguna manera, este se veía avergonzado y Muerte se preguntaba ¿por qué tanto misterio?, pero la paciencia es una virtud, con suerte lo descubriría luego.

Ellos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena en el comedor, luego regresaron a la chimenea para probar el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos (¿no usarán sus habilidades mágicas para mantener caliente el chocolate? Sí, eso es) acompañado de las dulzuras que Muerte horneó un día antes. Cuando ya no había nada más que hacer, Vida tomó su paquete algo dudoso y le preguntó a Muerte si podía usar su habitación para cambiarse. “Claro” respondió el dios más alto, quien se quedó solo, muerto de la curiosidad.

Ya en el cuarto, Vida desenvolvió el papel para mirar el suéter. Lo vio en una tienda de humanos e instantáneamente pensó que Muerte definitivamente lo amaría. Así que se consiguió uno, pero aún estaba vacilando en probárselo.

¿Llaman a esto “ _Virgin-killer_ ”? ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un suéter largo con la espalda descubierta?

Vida suspiró, lo cual no ayudó realmente. Así que se quitó toda su ropa y se vistió con la vergonzosa prenda, lo que implicaba no traer nada debajo. Bueno, siendo justos él definitivamente se veía bien. Vida usó un gran espejo que estaba en la habitación para mirarse a sí mismo desde diferentes ángulos. Su firme espalda, sus brazos musculosos, sus tatuajes (a pesar de ser algo demasiado personales para ser vistos por cualquier otro) y la parte superior de su bonito y redondo trasero – todo estaba muy bien expuesto. Demasiado bien, para él, pero eso no era para él mismo. Así que suspiró de nuevo, tratando de ganar algo de confianza propia y llamó a Muerte.

Él escucho “¡Ya voy! ...” pasos suaves en el pasillo y un súbito jadeo cuando el dueño del dormitorio lo vio en ese atuendo.

“¡¡C-c-cuando dijiste que tenías ‘un suéter feo que probarte’ no tenía idea que te referías a ESTE TIPO de suéter!!”

Muerte tenía los ojos bien abiertos; sostenía su nariz con ambas manos para no dejarse morir de un sangrado nasal justo ahí.

“¿No es suficientemente feo para ti o qué?” Vida cruzó sus brazos en un signo de irritación y vergüenza, por lo que Muerte se dio cuenta que eso no había sido la cosa más inteligente para decir en ese momento.

“No es feo en absoluto” se acercó y tiernamente tocó el hombro desnudo de Vida “luces tan bien que parece que fue diseñado para ti.”

“No estoy de acuerdo…” Vida replicó con una mirada más contenta en su rostro.

Y justo cuando Muerte estaba a punto de besar a Vida en los labios de manera larga y sensual, un sonido fuerte y chirriante los sorprendió – sonaba como si la nave de un alíen estuviera aterrizando en su sala. O tal vez era que su árbol de Navidad se había caído de lado.


	4. ¡¿Que es eso?!

Tardaron solo unos cuantos segundos en armarse. Vida usaba sus guantes grandes de combate (los cuales se veían bastante graciosos en adición a su revelador atuendo) y Muerte seleccionó una guadaña pequeña, porque, hablando francamente, no estaba dispuesto a hacer un gran desastre en su propia casa. De cualquier manera, primero debían descubrir que pasó.

Veloz, pero silenciosamente, se acercaron a la sala y miraron dentro de la habitación. No nave espacial, pero el árbol yacía en el suelo, algunas guirnaldas estaban desgarradas y unas pequeñas esferas estaban destruidas, pero aparentemente no había nadie ahí.

“¿Qué demonios? ¿Una invasión?” Vida inspeccionó el área y brevemente dijo: “En la cocina”

Atravesaron el pasillo y escucharon algunos rasguños y crujidos viniendo detrás de la barra de la cocina que no estaba tan alejada de ellos, pero, aun así, la fuente del ruido todavía no era visible desde la entrada. Así que se acercaron lentamente y al conteo de un silencioso “uno-dos-tres” miraron sorpresivamente desde ambos lados del desayunador. Y ahí estaba…

“¿¿¡¡UN GATO!!??” exclamó Muerte lleno de sorpresa. Y si, ahí estaba un bonito gato blanco y negro, jugando con una decoración navideña, obviamente robada del abeto. Él tenía las patas y el pecho blancos, una cola negra y esponjosa y la cara parcialmente blanca.

“¡Oh, eres tú, pequeño amigo! Ven aquí.” Vida instantáneamente disolvió sus armas y tomó al gato del suelo. “Lo siento, se suponía que estaría durmiendo” dijo con una expresión culpable.

“¿Es tuyo?” pregunto Muerte aun sorprendido, mirando como el pequeño animal se frotaba contra Vida, ronroneando por las caricias gentiles de la mano verde.

“Oh, no. De hecho, es tuyo,” respondió el dios de la vida con una sonrisa tímida. “No hay gatos en _Ithis_ y tu una vez dijiste que amarías tener uno. Así que pensé que tal vez era una buena idea. Ten, cárgalo.” Situó al gato en los brazos de Muerte y este descansó ahí con una expresión muy astuta en su pequeña y bigotuda cara. El dios más alto tocó con admiración su suave pelaje y miró a Vida con ojos brillantes:

“¡¡Muchas gracias!! ¡¡Es demasiado hermoso!! Prometo que lo voy a cuidar muy bien”

“Me alegro de escuchar que te gustó tu regalo” Vida sonrió felizmente “¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?”

“Ohh, definitivamente necesita un nombre que sea muy apropiado para él” Muerte lo pensó por unos momentos. “Si. ¡Creo que ‘Sr. Esponjosito’ será perfecto!”

Vida trató de mantener una cara seria, pero la manera en que se sacudía desde dentro delató inmediatamente como se sentía acerca de la elección de Muerte.

“¡¿Qué hay de malo con ese nombre?!” Muerte lo miró desaprobadoramente

“No, no, es nada,” Vida suspiró para luego soltar unas cuantas risitas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, “okey, regresemos a la sala para restablecer el orden después de tus inesperadas aventuras, Sr. Esponjosito.”

Muerte lo siguió, con el gato aún en brazos, pero la vista en ese muy bien formado cuerpo que le recordó que estaban ocupados con algo mucho más interesante que devolver el árbol a su sitio. En la habitación siguiente, puso al gato sobre el sofá y tomo la mano de Vida.

“No he terminado de inspeccionar completamente mi primer regalo,” dijo Muerte, dándole al dios verde una mirada traviesa. “Vamos a dejar el árbol como está. Él puede tirarlo de nuevo mientras estamos ocupados”

“No es tu regalo, es mi suéter,” comentó Vida mirando hacia otro lado con un sonrojo

“¿No?”

“Si…”


	5. Epilogo

Muerte se detuvo a mitad de sus movimientos al sentir la mirada de alguien en su espalda desnuda. Miró sobre su hombro – y ahí estaba el gato, sentado en el mejor lugar posible de observación.

“¿Vida?”

“¿Hmmm?”

“¿Él nos está mirando?”

Vida abrió un ojo para mirar en dirección el gato:

“Tal vez…” dejó salir unas cuantas risitas.

“pero… ¿por qué?”

“Tal vez tiene sus propios fetiches, quien sabe…” pero su sonrisa maliciosa le dijo a Muerte que esto no era una coincidencia.

“¡¡No me digas-!!” Muerte lo miró escandalizado. “¿Por qué lo creaste así?”

“¡Para hacer juego con algunos de tus rasgos de personalidad!” el dios verde se rio a carcajadas de su propio chiste.

“Estas bromeando…” Muerte tenía una mirada lamentable en su rostro, “pero, ¿no te sientes incomodo con su mirada?”

“Nah. Es solo un gato. Él no le dirá a nadie” “ _… a excepción de mí, pero no le voy a preguntar”_ pensó Vida para sí mismo. Además, tal vez Muerte pensaría más antes de sugerir sus cuestionables juegos, quien sabe, quien sabe…


End file.
